Amsel Lovelle
= History = Found running the woods as wild boy by a group of wandering gypsies with no memory of who he was or who is parents were, Amsel was raised/taken by the group's hunter/tradesman, Tobar Lovelle after saving him from a noble hunting party in search of a creature attack rich locals in the forest. Seeing the mark of magic in the boy, Tobar took pity on him and taught him how to hide his powers to keep him safe from the prejudiced of the local priests and nobles that might see him as bad luck, though he and a few others in caravan knew a little magic themselves to teach him the basics. From there he was taught how to speak, how to read and write and how to live off the land, hunting with the gypsies and learning what they knew about the world and the supernatural. He grew up happy and content there for a several years, until a group of vampires attack the caravan one night for sport, nearly slaughtering them all. Amsel remembers the vampires leader slashing his throat open and waking up in a pool of blood later on to find Tobar and the rest dead. From there he wandered, from village to towns in search of information on the vampires, as well as food and shelter, doing whatever he could to stay alive, sometimes even retreating back to his old ways of being wild in the woods. But eventually gave up his search and focused more on learning more about the occult and his own powers, from other witches and even priests that were willing to share and take him in to teach him what they knew. Through out his travels, he came to settle down in Streitstadt (though he only slightly accepted the wonder of why he can't leave) and set up his own small booth in the market place, living in a shabby cottage near the outskirts of the town, close, but in The Knochenwalde. The villages didn't take to kindly to him at first; weirdly scraggly dark boy, quite and sometimes mumbling to himself about sprites and demons, writing protective runes on villagers doors and tavern gateways. But soon they tolerated his witchy ways and otherworldly abilities because he's tried his best to show no harm and occasionally helps the town with repairs or with the sick. Few go to him when their faith is week, when they need a spell for love, to help with pregnancy or just to keep their house clean, but it's been known that he has done ritual sacrificing in the past to those that request it/have the gold. Many stay away from his neck of the woods and let him do as he pleases and he does the same, though he does have a soft spot for children. =Character Relationships= *His only friend is his white faced cat, Geist, whom he takes everywhere when he's outside his cottage and talks to often rather than other people. Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Inactive Category:Player:Nixier Category:Streitstadt Characters